Im the Big Bad Wolf
by Blue Rose Ink
Summary: Just a short story? About a very arrogant wolf, that got put in his place by a little girl. This is my very first story ever!
1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling you get when you think that someone is following you. You know, when the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, and your heart quickens. Everyone should know that feeling right? Well I'm the only person in the whole wide world who doesn't get that feeling. I don't get that shortness of breath feeling. I don't ever feel the need to run to escape the thing that's behind me. Now I know exactly what you're thinking. How do you stay so calm? How do you keep from loosing your nerve? Well, its cause I'm the Hunter, not the hunted. I'm the shadow that you can't quite see. I'm the creature that your forefathers feared. I'm the Big Bad Wolf. And until today I was untouchable!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is my first story ever so please pardon the horribleness of it.

I was born in a small clearing on a cloudy day in the middle of spring… O who am I kidding! You all don't care about where I was born! You want to get to the juicy stuff, and trust me I'll tell you, after you learn more about me. You see, I'm the most awesome, most amazing, most handsome (ask anyone) wolf in the whole wood. No one, no huntsmen, no woodcutter, no villager, no one mess's with me. That's why I'm the Big Bad Wolf! Or at least I was. I was brought down in my prime by a little girl. A very ugly little girl named Red. Ok maybe she wasn't that ugly.

The day started off marvelously. It was the day of the squirrel's monthly tribute of nuts. Now, I don't like nuts, but I had to keep the little buggers in line some type of way. I had just been on my way to the village to terrorize some of the folk, when I caught a whiff of something delicious. So being my Big Bad self I decided to check it out. And that's when I saw her. The little demon child herself. She was skipping along, all happy and cutesy like. It was disgusting, absolutely vomitrosius! (If that last one was even a word) I was in a good mood so I decided to be nice. I asked her! I promise you I did. I said "hi little girl" all creepy like cause I do have a reputation to keep up. "Can I have some of your goodies?" Do you know that, that little Thing had the nerve enough to tell me "No, these goodies are for my grandmother, she's sick and needs them?" I was astounded. Did she really think I cared about her granny? My stomach was growling, that was what was important! Not some old woman. So I asked her again, and again she said "no". Then she flounced away. So I got mad. I stalked her a little bit, found out were exactly her stupid granny lived, and then I ate her. All that was left to do was wait for the Red. And here is where I laugh evilly. Muhahahaaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This is my first story ever so please pardon the horribleness of it.

I was born in a small clearing on a cloudy day in the middle of spring… O who am I kidding! You all don't care about where I was born! You want to get to the juicy stuff, and trust me I'll tell you, after you learn more about me. You see, I'm the most awesome, most amazing, most handsome (ask anyone) wolf in the whole wood. No one, no huntsmen, no woodcutter, no villager, no one mess's with me. That's why I'm the Big Bad Wolf! Or at least I was. I was brought down in my prime by a little girl. A very ugly little girl named Red. Ok maybe she wasn't that ugly.

The day started off marvelously. It was the day of the squirrel's monthly tribute of nuts. Now, I don't like nuts, but I had to keep the little buggers in line some type of way. I had just been on my way to the village to terrorize some of the folk, when I caught a whiff of something delicious. So being my Big Bad self I decided to check it out. And that's when I saw her. The little demon child herself. She was skipping along, all happy and cutesy like. It was disgusting, absolutely vomitrosius! (If that last one was even a word) I was in a good mood so I decided to be nice. I asked her! I promise you I did. I said "hi little girl" all creepy like cause I do have a reputation to keep up. "Can I have some of your goodies?" Do you know that, that little Thing had the nerve enough to tell me "No, these goodies are for my grandmother, she's sick and needs them?" I was astounded. Did she really think I cared about her granny? My stomach was growling, that was what was important! Not some old woman. So I asked her again, and again she said "no". Then she flounced away. So I got mad. I stalked her a little bit, found out were exactly her stupid granny lived, and then I ate her. All that was left to do was wait for the Red. And here is where I laugh evilly. Muhahahaaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry! This is the actual third chapter! Hope that you enjoy.

So I sat and waited for the little troll. And, do you know that little inconsiderate child made me wait for half an hour! I mean who makes the person that wants to eat them wait for half an hour! Ok, admittedly I wasn't that hungry anymore. Eating an old woman will do that to you. But in my defense (like I actually cared about defending myself, I'm always right) the old broad was kinda stale tasting. And I mean like week old fries that you heat up and try to eat again stale. Who could blame a sexy wolf such as myself, for wanting something a bit more fresh. Anyway it took her a while, but she finally came.

"Grandmother!" She called out all softly. As if she was some sweet little girl. "Grandma! She called out again. Her voice, all sunshiny and, happy go lucky. Boy was I going to ruin her day. I smiled evilly to myself. She called out again, but I still didn't answer as she continued to look thru the house. Let the little monster find me. After all she made me wait half a stupid hour! A very loud "Oh sweet and loving Grandmother!" was what finally decided me to answer the brat, after all my poor ears could only take so much of her voice. "WHAT!?" I yelled out. A second or so passed by before she made her way to the back bedroom. She gave me the fakest smile ever. "Oh grandmother! You do look rather unwell." I cleared my throat quickly. I wanted to just jump up and get her, but she was still too far away. " Oh my dear I so glade you came. Your dear old grandmother has been feeling rather poorly" She stepped a bit closer. " Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I brought you some goodies. And I must say grandmother what big ears you have." "The better to hear you with my dear." " And what big eyes you have." I licked my chops. "The better to see you with my dear." She took a hesitant step back, so I gave her a big smile. She smiled back and came all the way to the side of the bed. "And, Oh goodness Grandmother! What big teeth you have!" My smile got even bigger. "Oh that's sweet Red, cause they help with eating you my dear!" That's when I grabbed the little thing! And threw her in the air, and promptly caught her in my mouth! Oh happy day! So I'm not going to lie, the brat was good! I mean excellent! But I was a bit tired after all that I had ate. So I decided to take a short nap then continue my terrorizing of the forest afterwards. Sleep pulled at me, and I let it.

When I woke up It wasn't that dark outside but something was defiantly wrong. I look around the room. You know, using my awesomely keen wolf senses. But never mind about that for now (even though I 'am amazing). Let me just tell you tho… what I saw, blew my awesome mind.


End file.
